It Was Our Fate
by the-dead-star
Summary: Bard n'avait jamais été qu'un simple batelier, vivant une existence dure et morne. Mais la belle et mystérieuse Ilana allait tout changer. En mieux ou pire ?
1. Chapter 1

It Was Our Fate

Chapitre 1

Lacville – Troisième Âge, 2919.

Lentement, l'hiver laissait place au printemps.

Mais si les jeunes pousses commençaient seulement à pointer leur nez, les températures, elles, stagnaient.

Un vent froid et une pluie glacée avaient fini de geler totalement les doigts du jeune Bard.

Pourtant, le batelier ne disait jamais rien, ne rechignant pas à la tâche, acceptant toute proposition sans broncher.

Oh, il savait que ce métier n'était pas fameux, nettement moins payé que celui de soldat.

Il aurait pu le devenir, suivant les traces de son ancêtre, seigneur de la cité.

Mais quand Smaug avait attaqué Erebor et détruit Dale, ce dernier n'avait pas pu tuer le terrible dragon.

Depuis, un sentiment de honte entachait le nom de Bard et des siens...

« Excusez-moi ? »

Le batelier fut sorti de ses pensées par une voix claire et chantante, appartenant à une silhouette encapuchonnée.

La cape était crottée et les effets inexistants.

Il fronça les sourcils, avançant.

Comme il se penchait, il entraperçut un regard noisette, bien vite dissimulé sous le capuchon.

Il arqua un sourcil, s'étonnant :

« Madame ? »

 _« Mademoiselle_. »

« Mademoiselle ? »

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer la taverne du... « Poisson valeureux » ? »

Bard sourit.

« Certainement. C'est celle-là, tout à droite. Vous ne pourrez pas la manquer, il y a toujours énormément de monde. »

« D'accord. Et comment y va-t-on ? »

« Vous traversez le pont. »

Un petit rire émergea de sous la capuche.

« Mais lequel ? »

Oo*oO

Comme toujours penchée au-dessus de la soupe qui cuisait dans la grosse marmite, Yara vit Bard entrer, sa haute silhouette cachant la lumière froide et blafarde de l'extérieur.

Il approcha, la vieille femme remarqua une deuxième personne le suivant.

Intriguée, elle approcha, essuyant ses mains sur son tablier.

« Bien le bonjour, Bard. »

« Yara... »

« Tu as de la compagnie ? »

Il répondit tout en haussant les épaules :

« J'accompagnais mademoiselle. »

« Oh. Et comment s'appelle mademoiselle ? »

« Ilana. »

« Enchantée. Je suis Yara, propriétaire de cette vieille bicoque. Que puis-je faire pour toi, ma jolie ? »

« Je cherche du travail. »

Bard, qui avait entamé un mouvement pour s'éloigner, suspendit son geste.

Car l'étrangère avait enfin rejeté sa capuche, dévoilant son visage.

Les cheveux, nattés, étaient d'un ton chaud, étincelant par moment dans la lumière.

Ils encadraient un visage petit, constellé de taches de rousseur où deux grands yeux noisette fixaient la tenancière avec sérieux.

Sûr, cette nouvelle venue ne passerait pas inaperçue.

Mais même s'il était tenté de rester, Bard avait du travail qui l'attendait.

Ainsi, avec un hochement de tête en direction de Yara, il s'éloigna.

Ilana...

Cette jeune femme ne venait pas de la région.

Mais d'où ?

Oo*oO

Six mois plus tard...

Étonnant tout le monde, la jeune Ilana avait tenu bon, œuvrant comme serveuse au « Poisson Valeureux ».

Très vite, tout le monde l'avait acceptée comme elle charmait avec sa gentillesse et ses grands sourires.

Mais toujours, elle restait silencieuse sur la raison de sa venue ici, à Lacville.

On l'avait souvent questionnée à ce sujet, elle avait simplement secoué la tête, sa tresse brune fauve suivant le rythme au ralenti.

Seul Bard ne lui avait jamais posé de questions.

Mais la jeune fille avait rapidement remarqué que Bard n'était pas comme les autres...

« Bard ? »

Il releva la tête des tonneaux qu'il débarquait, découvrant Ilana, une assiette en main.

Toujours, quand elle avait du temps, elle venait lui apporter une part de ragoût, sachant par Yara que le batelier sautait souvent un repas, trop pris par son travail.

Et désormais, une petite routine s'était installée.

Bard lui était reconnaissant de se soucier de son état mais les racontars allaient bon train.

Et il ne voulait pas qu'Ilana en souffre.

Ainsi, après avoir accepté son assiette déclara-t-il :

« Ilana, je pense que... ce serait mieux d'arrêter. »

« D'arrêter ? »

« Oui, arrêter de venir avec votre assiette. »

« Mais... pourquoi ? »

Il soupira.

« Les gens colportent beaucoup de rumeurs et... »

« Laissez-les dire. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez très bien entendue. Il y aura toujours des histoires inventées de toute pièce pour passer le temps. Mais le plus important, c'est que nous sachions la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Si mais... »

« Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais arrêter. »

Et avec un dernier sourire, Ilana se retourna pour retourner à la taverne, laissant un Bard assez surpris mais... de plus en plus charmé...

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 2**

Une mèche de ses cheveux frisés lui tombait sur le front et elle voulut la repousser.

Mais elle retint son geste.

Car ce ne serait pas convenable...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Décembre 2919.

La neige avait fait son retour, recouvrant la cité aux mille canaux d'un lourd manteau blanc... et masquant le verglas.

Frissonnant, se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre dans le vain espoir de se réchauffer, Ilana revenait du marché, tenant un panier bien garni.

Alors qu'elle descendait du pont, elle mit le pied sur une plaque gelée... et se sentit partir en arrière.

Toutefois, la chute ne se produisit pas.

En effet, deux bras musclés l'avaient retenue à temps.

Soupirant de soulagement, elle fut remise promptement sur pied, découvrant, en face d'elle, Bard.

Presque immédiatement, il la relâcha, faisant un pas en arrière.

Elle déglutit difficilement, détournant la tête.

Car depuis quelques mois, le perfide et sournois Alfrid, assistant du maître de Lacville, lui faisait une cour assidue.

Elle avait tenté de le repousser, sans succès.

Et évidemment, Bard, soucieux des convenances, s'était, peu à peu, éloigné...

« Bonjour, Bard. »

Comme toujours, il se contenta de hocher la tête, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

Cette attitude blessait Ilana, profondément.

Elle avait cru s'y habituer, elle n'y était pas parvenue.

Les larmes voilant son regard noisette, elle murmura alors :

« Merci... de m'avoir rattrapée. »

Il ne répondit pas, elle voulut se détourner.

Mais alors qu'elle amorçait le mouvement, une main calleuse et rude la retint par le poignet.

« Attends. »

Oo*oO

Ils se faisaient face à face, désormais silencieux.

Elle l'observa, remarquant les cernes sous les yeux sombres de Bard.

Une mèche de ses cheveux frisés lui tombait sur le front et elle voulut la repousser.

Mais elle retint son geste.

Car ce ne serait pas convenable...

Elle voulut parler, ouvrant la bouche, il la devança :

« Je voudrais... te faire la cour. »

Surprise, elle le dévisagea, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce genre de décision de la part de Bard.

Mais il prit son silence comme un refus et elle vit distinctement son visage mince et hâlé se fermer en quelques secondes.

« Bard, attends ! »

« Pourquoi ? Il n'y a plus rien à dire. »

« Si, justement ! »

Comme il continuait sur sa lancée, elle lui courut après.

Mais à nouveau, elle glissa, lâchant son panier qui se renversa dans la neige.

Elle avait fermé les yeux, elle les rouvrit en sentant à nouveau les doigts de Bard sur sa taille.

Cependant, comme elle voulait à nouveau le remercier, il s'accroupit, ramassant les emplettes de la serveuse.

Celle-ci roula des yeux et s'accroupit également, posant sa main sur celle du batelier.

Décontenancé, il releva la tête, elle chuchota :

« Arrête, Bard, s'il te plaît. »

« J'ai ta réponse. »

« Non, c'est tout le contraire. Je serais honorée que tu me fasses la cour. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais ne serait-ce pas un déshonneur, pour ta famille ? »

« Un déshonneur ? »

« Et bien, ton aïeul était le seigneur de la ville. »

« Et aujourd'hui, je suis batelier. Tout honneur a disparu, dans ma famille. »

Il avait parlé d'une voix amère, détournant la tête, et Ilana tendit la main, posant ses doigts sur la joue de Bard.

Surpris, il revint face à elle, elle sourit.

« Je n'ai jamais rencontré homme plus valeureux et plus honorable, Bard. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 3**

Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, il releva la robe de nuit d'Ilana.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

14 mars 2921.

Après plus d'un an à courtiser Ilana, Bard avait, dans les règles, demandé la jeune femme en mariage.

Évidemment, elle avait dit oui.

Et s'ils n'avaient pas d'alliance avant longtemps, tant pis.

« Comment tu te sens, ma jolie ? »

Elle releva la tête, rencontrant le regard souriant de Yara et murmurant :

« Stressée. »

« Faut pas, va. Bard est un bon gars. »

« Oh je sais. Mais... »

La clé, c'est de faire confiance à l'autre. Si tu lui fais confiance, il te guidera... et tout sera parfait. »

Ilana grimaça.

« Je suppose, oui. »

« Allez, viens. On va t'enlever cette robe, elle ne te sera plus utile. »

Docilement, la jeune femme s'exécuta, passant ensuite une robe de nuit blanche.

Elle fut installée dans le lit, nouvellement acheté.

Bard avait réussi à acquérir une petite maison pour un bon prix, premier cadeau fait à sa future épouse.

Désormais, ils étaient mariés, pour de bon.

Il fallait maintenant passer à l'acte...

Oo*oO

Quand Bard entra dans la chambre, Ilana jouait nerveusement avec le drap de lit.

Elle releva la tête, esquissant un sourire crispé à l'attention de son nouveau mari :

« Bonsoir... Bard. »

« Bonsoir. »

Il avança, admirant les reflets dorés dans la chevelure de son épouse.

Elle était nerveuse, il l'était aussi.

Mais quand il la rejoignit dans le lit, il lui assura :

« Je ferai en sorte que tu souffres le moins possible. »

« Je sais. »

Il hocha la tête, se sentant horriblement gauche.

L'étonnant, Ilana prit les devants, lui attrapant la main pour l'attirer vers elle.

Comme il la questionnait du regard, elle sourit.

« Je t'aime. Et je te fais confiance. Alors je sais que tout se passera bien. »

À nouveau, il acquiesça, se penchant vers Ilana pour enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou, humant la douce fragrance qui s'échappait de sa longue chevelure, laissée libre pour le mariage.

Elle sourit, passant ses doigts dans les frisettes noires de son époux.

Lentement, très lentement, comme s'il tentait d'apprivoiser un animal sauvage, il releva la robe de nuit d'Ilana.

L'appréhension reprit le dessus mais il le sentit, relevant la tête pour embrasser son épouse.

Toujours en silence, l'embrassant dans le cou, il la débarrassa de son vêtement, admirant pleinement les courbes féminines enfin dévoilées sous ses yeux.

Elle voulut instinctivement se couvrir mais, avec un tendre petit sourire, il l'en empêcha.

Lui prenant les mains, il les posa sur ses vêtements.

Ainsi, tout aussi lentement, elle le déshabilla, découvrant ce corps d'homme pour la toute première fois.

Contrairement au maître de Lacville, il n'avait aucune once de graisse.

Et ce grand corps aux muscles durs et saillants se pencha finalement vers elle...

« Pardonne-moi. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 4**

* Ainsi, privée de toute décision sur son destin, elle avait vu le jour de ses 18 ans arriver avec angoisse.

Et le jour dit...

** « Comment fera-t-on pour... »

« On se débrouillera. »

« Oui ? »

*** Les mots semblèrent flotter entre eux, dans le silence assourdissant qui suivait cette révélation.

Pétrifiée, elle ne savait réagir, se contentant de fixer Bard.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

2923.

Dès le matin, elle ne s'était pas sentie bien.

Elle avait bien été tentée de rester au lit, comme Bard le lui avait dit, mais elle s'était finalement levée, acceptant avec gratitude l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante de son époux.

Mais bien vite, il avait dut partir.

Et vaille que vaille, Ilana avait rejoint Yara à la taverne.

Immédiatement, la vieille femme devina :

« Toi, ça ne va pas. »

« Non. »

« Tiens, bois un peu de bouillon. »

Elle se pencha vers le breuvage mais presque aussitôt, une nausée lui souleva l'estomac.

Et les clients, interloqués, la virent sortir en trombe, se penchant vers le canal pour remettre tout ce qu'elle avait mangé depuis la veille.

Comme elle se relevait, elle entendit Yara s'exclamer joyeusement :

« Ah, ça, je connais bien ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu es enceinte, pardi. »

« Enceinte ? »

« Huhu. »

« Mais... »

« Bard ne veut pas d'enfant ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas. On... on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé. »

« Et bien, c'est l'occasion, non ? »

« Si, je suppose. »

Oo*oO

Elle était rentrée à pas lents, se dirigeant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte vers la maison.

Évidemment, Bard n'était pas encore rentré et elle fut tentée d'aller l'attendre sur les quais mais elle se retint.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à comment lui annoncer cette nouvelle.

Et puis, il était aussi temps de lui révéler pourquoi elle avait quitté sa famille, plus loin dans le Gondor.

« 'Lana ? »

Elle tourna la tête, se levant pour accueillir son époux.

Comme il l'embrassait, elle se serra tout contre lui, puisant un peu de ses forces pour se donner plus de courage.

Il s'inquiéta :

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« ... Si. »

« Yara m'a dit que tu étais... »

« Que j'étais quoi ? »

« ... Malade. »

Elle soupira.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Tu aurais dut rester au lit. »

« Alors je devrais encore y rester huit mois de plus. »

Oo*oO

Les mots semblèrent flotter entre eux, dans le silence assourdissant qui suivait cette révélation.

Pétrifiée, elle ne savait réagir, se contentant de fixer Bard.

Lui aussi semblait incapable de bouger, la regardant dans les yeux.

Il souffla :

« Tu... tu es enceinte ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est... »

« Quoi ? »

« Une surprise. »

« Je sais. »

N'y tenant plus, elle se rassit sur la chaise, posée au coin du feu, sentant les larmes menacer de couler.

Mais des doigts plus grands et plus forts se refermèrent sur les siens, tremblants, comme il chuchotait :

« C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle, 'Lana. »

« Mais... »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment fera-t-on pour... »

« On se débrouillera. »

« Oui ? »

Il acquiesça en souriant, essuyant les joues de sa femme.

Comme il l'attirait dans ses bras, elle se laissa aller contre lui, écoutant les battements du cœur de Bard.

Et comme il l'embrassait dans les cheveux, elle murmura :

« Il faut que je te dise autre chose, Bard. »

« Quoi ? »

« La raison... de mon arrivée à Lacville. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée. »

"Non, je sais. Mais si nous avons un enfant, pour construire cette vie ensembles, je te dois la vérité. »

Oo*oO

Très jeune, Ilana avait été promise à un garçon de son âge.

Enfant, elle n'y avait pas fait attention.

Mais lors de son adolescence, ses parents avaient commencé à insister sur le fait que son mariage sauverait sa famille de la ruine.

Ainsi, privée de toute décision sur son destin, elle avait vu le jour de ses 18 ans arriver avec angoisse.

Et le jour dit...

« Tu t'es enfuie ? »

« Hhh. J'avais préparé mon cheval, je suis partie pendant la nuit. »

« Tu étais jeune. »

« Et je ne voulais pas de cette vie. »

Bard fronça alors les sourcils.

« Mais quand tu es arrivée, tu n'avais pas de cheval. »

« Le chemin est long, du Gondor jusqu'ici. J'ai dut... le vendre, pour manger. »

« Et pourquoi cette ville ? »

Ilana haussa les épaules, répondant :

« C'était la plus proche. »

« Alors c'était totalement par hasard. »

« Je n'avais plus d'argent, je devais travailler. »

Il acquiesça, l'air pensif, elle s'inquiéta.

« Tu penses que j'ai mal agi ? »

« Non. Je me disais juste qu'il y a cinq ans que tu n'as plus vu ta famille. Ils ne te manquent pas ? »

« Mes sœurs, si. Mais en ce qui concerne mes parents... »

« Je sais, je te comprends. »


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

21 octobre 2923.

Les douleurs avaient commencé tard dans la nuit.

Bard était allé chercher Yara et depuis, il attendait, sur le pas de la porte, banni de chez lui.

Les habitants lui souhaitaient bonne chance, il répondait d'un air absent, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Ilana.

Il savait qu'elle était forte mais les malheurs étaient si vite arrivés...

Comme il secouait la tête, pour éloigner ces sombres pensées, la porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Immédiatement, il s'enquit :

« Comment va 'Lana ? »

« Très bien, vu les circonstances. »

« Vu les circonstances ? »

« Un travail de plus de trente heures, ça laisse des traces. »

Il avait dut pâlir car Yara le rassura.

« Mais elle va très bien. Et ta fille aussi. »

« Une fille ? C'est une petite fille ? »

« Hhh. Aussi brune que sa mère. Mais elle a tes yeux, par contre. »

Oo*oO

Avec une dernière tape sur l'épaule, Yara était rentrée chez elle.

Et désormais, Bard était sur le seuil de la chambre, indécis.

Devait-il entrer ou laisser son épouse se reposer ?

Elle choisit pour lui, l'appelant :

« Entre, Bard. »

Il s'exécuta, s'approchant lentement du lit.

Ilana semblait radieuse, malgré le masque de fatigue qui tirait ses traits et la transpiration qui collait des mèches brunes sur son front.

Comme il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser, un petit bruit attira son attention.

Il baissa le regard, rencontrant des iris semblables aux siens.

Longuement, père et fille se fixèrent puis, très naturellement, elle se mit à bailler.

Il sourit, s'émerveillant de voir enfin ce petit être, conçu grâce à l'amour de ses parents.

« Tiens, prends-la. »

« Oh non, je... »

« Mais si. Et puis, elle doit faire connaissance avec son papa. »

Les prunelles noisette de son épouse étaient décidées et il soupira, sachant qu'elle aurait le dernier mot.

Ainsi s'installa-t-il au côté d'Ilana, calant le nouveau-né contre lui.

La petite fille sembla surprise de ce changement mais très vite, elle referma les yeux, semblant rassurée.

La jeune maman sourit :

« Tu vois, tout va très bien. »

« Elle est si petite. »

« ... Et ce n'est pas un garçon. »

Bard, qui caressait la joue de sa fille en souriant, releva la tête, la tournant vers Ilana.

Elle le fixait, un air triste et désolé désormais peint sur son visage.

Il réagit, la prenant par l'épaule de son bras libre.

« Je suis heureux, 'Lana. Le plus heureux des hommes. »

« Mais... »

« Et j'aimerai notre fille de tout mon cœur. Mais il y a une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 6**

* Immédiatement, elle le vit se raidir, la mâchoire crispée et l'œil sombre.

** Le poisson fut oublié sur l'étal comme Ilana poursuivait son fils, le sachant tout à fait capable de sauter à l'eau, juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait.

Leur mère avait proposé de lui attacher une clochette au cou mais le regard noir de Bard l'en avait dissuadée.

*** Mais elle le savait, cette vie était belle, emplie de bonheurs quotidiens parce que Bard _était_ là.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas partir.

Et surtout pas maintenant...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

2927.

Âgée de quatre ans, la petite Sigrid, fille aînée de Bard et Ilana, tenait fermement la main de son petit frère, Bain, deux ans, qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'éloigner pour un rien et à disparaître en quelques secondes.

Leur mère avait proposé de lui attacher une clochette au cou mais le regard noir de Bard l'en avait dissuadée.

« Maman ? »

« Hhh ? »

« On va manger _ça_ ? »

Le ton horrifié de Sigrid tira un petit sourire à Ilana.

Pour des enfants vivant quotidiennement au contact de l'eau, Bain et sa sœur détestaient absolument tout ce qui était pêché.

Leurs parents avaient bien tenté de ruser, prétextant avoir acheté de la viande venant d'une autre région, les deux enfants n'avaient, malheureusement, pas été dupes...

Ilana allait répondre à sa fille quand la cloche retentit, signal d'ouverture des barrières.

Ainsi, un bateau rentrait.

Mais lequel ?

Bain résolut le problème, se dégageant et courant en direction des canaux.

Le poisson fut oublié sur l'étal comme Ilana poursuivait son fils, le sachant tout à fait capable de sauter à l'eau, juste pour voir l'effet que ça faisait.

« P'pa ! P'pa ! »

Mère et fille tournèrent la tête, découvrant en effet le bateau de Bard qui revenait.

Il les repéra, leur faisant signe, et les trois lui répondirent avec enthousiasme.

Mais alors qu'Ilana tendait la main pour ramener Bain plus près d'elle, le petit garçon fut poussé.

Déséquilibré, il fit quelques pas en arrière et l'instant d'après, il avait disparu dans les eaux noires du canal.

Pétrifiée pendant quelques secondes, Ilana se rua au bord, hurlant :

« BAIN ! »

« 'Lana ? »

« Bard ! Bain est dans l'eau ! »

Son mari fronça d'abord les sourcils puis elle le vit pâlir, plongeant également.

De nombreuses personnes s'étaient attroupées mais Ilana vit distinctement Alfrid s'éloigner, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

Elle grinça des dents, se retenant pour ne pas aller le jeter aussi à l'eau.

Surtout qu'il ne savait pas nager...

Oo*oO

Disparaissant sous trois couvertures, Bain s'était rapidement endormi, après un bon bain chaud.

Sigrid l'avait rejoint et désormais, les deux enfants étaient plongés dans l'univers des rêves.

Souriant, Ilana repoussa une boucle de son fils, l'embrassant sur le front, faisant de même avec sa fille.

Sortant de la chambre, elle rejoignit Bard dans la cuisine.

Ayant refusé le bain, il avait regardé avec soulagement Bain reprendre des couleurs.

Et maintenant, c'était lui qui frissonnait, dans ses vêtements trempés.

« Tu devrais te changer. »

Bard leva la tête, admirant les traits fins de sa femme.

Comme elle le rejoignait, au coin du feu, il acquiesça :

« Tu as raison. »

« Alors pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? »

« Je devrais aller lui mettre une bonne raclée. »

« Tu devrais, oui. Mais tu ne le feras pas. »

Surpris, il la regarda se lever et saisir une bouteille d'alcool, mise en hauteur pour éviter toute catastrophe enfantine.

Comme elle lui versait un verre, elle s'expliqua.

« Si tu lui casses la figure, c'est toi qui seras puni et pas lui. »

« Je sais. »

« Et à ce moment-là, Alfrid aura tous les pouvoirs. »

Immédiatement, elle le vit se raidir, la mâchoire crispée et l'œil sombre.

Elle s'installa alors sur ses genoux, posant une main sur sa joue et chuchotant :

« Le jour viendra où Alfrid sera puni et où cette ville retrouvera sa prospérité d'antan. »

« Tu sembles si sûre de toi. »

« Il le faut bien, puisque tu n'y crois pas. »

Il sourit, jouant avec sa longue tresse brune claire.

Elle attrapa une de ses frisettes noires, encore toutes gorgées d'eau, et décida.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas changer de vêtements, nous allons utiliser un autre moyen pour te réchauffer. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Hhh. »

« Soit, je te laisse faire. »

Le sourire d'Ilana s'agrandit et elle se releva, lui tendant la main.

Il la saisit et elle le mena dans leur chambre.

Il n'y avait pas de feu mais qu'importe, ils sauraient se réchauffer...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

2929.

Postée à la fenêtre, Ilana observait la pluie qui n'avait pas arrêté de tomber depuis le matin.

Sûr, Bard serait trempé, quand il rentrerait.

Elle sourit en pensant à son époux, posant une main sur son ventre plus que rond.

Oui, ils allaient avoir un troisième enfant.

Évidemment, Bain avait décrété que ce serait un garçon mais son père lui avait expliqué que c'était impossible à prévoir.

« 'Lana ? »

Elle se retourna, accueillant son époux, effectivement _très_ mouillé.

Il s'ébroua comme un chien et elle sourit, attrapant un morceau de tissu pour qu'il s'essuie au moins le visage.

Comme elle le rejoignait, il l'attrapa par la taille, souriant :

« Comment va mon petit bébé ? »

« Très à l'étroit. Mais aussi non, en pleine forme. »

« Tant mieux. Et où sont les deux autres ? »

« Dans leur chambre. »

Face au sourcil arqué de Bard, elle rit.

« Je sais, je n'y croyais pas non plus. »

« Il faut croire que les miracles arrivent. »

Elle acquiesça, le voyant enlever son manteau bordé de fourrure.

De nombreuses coutures étaient craquées et sans un mot, elle tendit la main.

L'amertume de Bard n'échappa pas à sa femme qui le questionna :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Notre vie devrait être plus facile. »

« Bard... »

« Non, 'Lana. Regarde-nous, cette maison est trop petite pour deux enfants alors je n'ose même pas imaginer pour trois. »

« Et quoi ? Il n'y a rien à faire. »

« Je devrais partir. »

Elle se figea, le fixant, les yeux écarquillés.

« C'est... c'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

« N'importe quel autre travail me rapporterait plus d'argent. »

« Certes. »

« Et vous vivriez mieux. »

« Sûrement. »

À pas lents, elle revint à la fenêtre.

Mais désormais, tout sourire avait disparu de son visage.

Survivrait-elle au départ de Bard ?

Certes, elle s'occupait de la maison et des enfants mais elle _savait_ qu'il rentrait.

Mais s'il partait...

Oo*oO

La soirée était passée dans une atmosphère étrange.

Les enfants, sentant que Bard et Ilana n'étaient pas bien, n'avaient rien dit, allant docilement au lit, sans demander d'histoire.

Et désormais, leurs parents se faisaient face, de part et d'autre de la table.

Ilana retenait ses larmes, pourtant décidée à refuser cette proposition qui, effectivement, leur rendrait la vie plus facile.

Mais, elle le savait, cette vie était belle, emplie de bonheurs quotidiens parce que Bard _était_ là.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas partir.

Et surtout pas maintenant...

Elle chuchota :

« Il y a dix ans, Bard. »

« Dix ans ? »

« Dix ans que je t'ai demandé où était la taverne. »

« Déjà ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement comme tous deux se replongeaient dans le passé, une décennie plus tôt.

Le destin avait fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent, leur offrant une vie difficile, certes, mais emplie d'amour et de joie.

Alors non, ils n'étaient pas riches.

Mais c'était connu, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur...

Oo*oO

« Si tu dois partir, fais-le après la naissance. Je serai trop occupée pour réfléchir. »

Face au silence de Bard, elle fronça les sourcils, relevant la tête.

Son époux ne bougeait pas, se contentant de la fixer de son regard si sombre.

Elle l'appela, faisant un pas vers lui :

« Bard ? »

L'instant d'après, elle était serrée tout contre lui comme il murmurait d'une voix altérée par les larmes.

« Je te demande pardon, 'Lana. Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée mais... je ne suis pas assez fort. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je ne suis pas assez fort pour partir. »

Elle secoua la tête, reculant d'un pas pour le fixer dans les yeux, répliquant :

« Tu es justement assez fort pour rester. Si tu étais faible, tu partirais sans regarder en arrière, pour fuir les soucis. »

« Cette idée était... »

« N'en parlons plus. »

« Très bien. »

Elle acquiesça, revenant tout contre lui.

Comme il la serrait dans ses bras, elle prit une de ses mains, la posant sur son ventre.

« Tu sens ? Notre enfant ne veut pas non plus que tu partes. »

« Apparemment, oui. »

Elle sourit, se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour lier leurs lèvres dans un baiser rassuré et confiant.

Mais après un moment, elle se plia en deux de douleur.

Il devina :

« Il arrive ? »

« J'en ai bien l'impression. »

« C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? »

« Bard, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi. »

« Je suis sûr que c'est lié. »

Gémissant, elle s'assit, soupirant.

« Va chercher Yara. »

* * *

 **Bonus chapitre 8**

« Mais tu m'aimes et je t'aime. »

« En effet. »

« Alors le reste n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

2941.

Comme tous les jours, Bard était partit au petit matin, embrassant Ilana dans le cou en guise de bonjour.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle aussi était debout, confectionnant un petit-déjeuner pour ses trois enfants.

Désormais, Bain, âgé de seize ans, poussait comme une mauvaise herbe, engloutissant tout ce qui était comestible.

Mais alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller au marché, elle eut la surprise de voir Bard entrer par la porte arrière, accompagné par... des Nains.

« Bard ? »

« Ils ne font que passer. »

« Oh. »

« Va au marché, je m'en occupe. »

« ... Très bien. Bain, viens. »

« Mais... »

« Bain... »

Sous le regard amusé des « invités » du batelier, l'adolescent suivit sa mère de mauvaise grâce.

Comme ils s'éloignaient, il la questionna :

« Pourquoi sont-ils là, à ton avis ? »

« Oh, il peut y avoir de multiples raisons. »

« Comme le trésor retenu par un dragon. »

« Bain... »

« Ce n'est pas une légende. »

« Je sais. »

« Et s'il est réveillé ? »

Sentant l'angoisse s'insinuer insidieusement en elle, elle murmura :

« Ça causera notre perte. »

Oo*oO

Bard avait prédit que réveiller Smaug les anéantirait tous.

Mais Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne était trop avide de richesse et de pouvoir pour s'en soucier...

Barricadés dans la maison, ils entendaient les cris gutturaux des Orcs, à la poursuite des Nains.

Et justement, il en restait trois...

« Maman, quand est-ce que papa va revenir ? »

« Je l'ignore, ma chérie. »

« Mais il doit revenir, pour nous protéger ! »

Ilana fit un petit sourire à Tilda, la serrant contre elle.

Mais bientôt, les appels rauques des Orcs furent remplacés par quelque chose de plus puissant et de plus terrible.

Smaug le Dragon revenait...

La porte s'ouvrit, tous sursautèrent mais ce n'était que Bard.

Sa fille cadette quitta les bras de sa mère, se levant et questionnant son père :

« Est-ce qu'on va mourir, papa ? »

« Non, ma chérie. »

« Bard ? »

Il se tourna vers sa femme, lui tendant la main.

À pas lents, elle le rejoignit, le laissant la tirer vers lui.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. »

« Et tu m'en empêcheras ? »

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que c'est dangereux. »

« Je t'aime. Et je te fais confiance. Alors je sais que tout se passera bien. »

« Oh, 'Lana... »

« Je veux fêter nos vingt ans de mariage à tes côtés, Bard. »

« Et je te reviendrai. »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle acquiesça en souriant.

Il se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent, conscients que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Mais Bard était un homme de paroles et Ilana savait qu'il tiendrait promesse.

Il se recula légèrement, collant leurs deux fronts, fixant son épouse droit dans les yeux.

Le regard du batelier était déterminé et instinctivement, elle leva la tête vers la poutre à laquelle pendait la dernière flèche noire ayant appartenu à l'ancêtre de Bard, capable de tuer un dragon.

Elle murmura, prenant son visage entre ses mains :

« Tue-le. Et reviens-nous. »

Il acquiesça sombrement, serrant ses trois enfants contre lui avant de décrocher la flèche et de prendre son arc.

Avec un dernier regard pour Ilana, ses deux filles serrées contre elle, il sortit.

Pourvu qu'il ne rate pas sa cible...

Oo*oO

Avant d'être tué par Bard, Smaug avait quand même fait de terribles dégâts.

De nombreuses maisons n'étaient plus que ruines et les blessés se faisaient toujours plus nombreux.

Sortie pour aller chercher de l'eau, Ilana se figea, laissant tomber son seau.

Car en face d'elle, de l'autre côté du canal, c'était Bard !

Pleurant et riant en même temps, ne se souciant pas des bâtiments calcinés menaçant de s'effondrer, elle courut vers le pont, rejoignant son époux en son milieu.

Il ouvrit les bras, elle s'y jeta, rassurée de voir que malgré quelques coupures, il était indemne.

« Oh, 'Lana, j'ai eu si peur, pour vous tous. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Elle acquiesça, le visage enfoui dans le creux du cou de son époux.

Mais elle ne tarda pas à relever la tête et longuement, ils se fixèrent en silence, prenant _réellement_ conscience qu'ils étaient sains et saufs.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son époux et il posa ses mains sur sa taille, liant leurs lèvres, au milieu des ruines calcinées de Lacville.

Comme il se reculait, il sourit, caressant la joue d'Ilana.

« Vingt ans, hhh ? »

« Vingt ans. »

« Bien des choses se sont passées, depuis. »

« Mais tu m'aimes et je t'aime. »

« En effet. »

« Alors le reste n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suppose que non. »

Avec un grand sourire, elle attrapa le pan de son manteau et l'attira vers elle, retrouvant ses lèvres.

Non, le reste n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles...

 **Fic écrite sans avoir lu le livre et avant la sortie du 3** **ème** **film donc fin alternative ;)**


End file.
